Much Worse Games
by kindOfaDirectioner
Summary: Katniss ends up at Brooklyn House. Peeta was saved while Prim was on her way to the Games. May have some PJATO. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. All My Fault

Author's Note: Sorry it's such a short chapter. Please comment and this is only my first story so it might be bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games nor the Kane Chronicles.

Much Worse Games

Chapter 1: All My Fault

Sadie P.O.V.

I was in my room listening to Safe and Sound. I couldn't wait for the Hunger Games to come out. Carter and I were OBSESSED.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._" I started singing.

Carter hollered, "SADIE RUBY KANE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"WHATEVER, CARTER JULIUS KANE!"

Why we were using our middle names, I don't know. I figured that meant Carter was pissed off. I stomped down the stairs of the 21st Nome making sure my combat boots banged so Carter would see how irritated and annoyed I was. He rudely interrupted my awesome singing for crying out loud! [Shut up, Carter. You don't have to hate me because I sing better.] When I got downstairs, Carter was (unsuccessfully) trying to comfort a pretty girl- _at least _she would've been pretty if she wasn't weeping her eyes out.

"It's only her first reaping! Please, I need to save Prim!" she sobbed.

"It's okay," Carter coaxed. "we'll get Prim back."

"But how?"

Carter seemed to just notice me and glared ferociously (It wasn't as good as my death glare, though). 'What did you do this time?' he mouthed.

I replied in a hushed tone "I don't know? So are you gonna tell her or what?"

I looked at the girl, analyzing her. She had long dark brown hair that was French braided down her back and steely gray eyes that looked like they could see right through you. The sobbing stranger was wearing a old looking yet beautiful blue dress. Then I realized what she said sounded vaguely familiar. Prim. Reaping. OMG. I realized she was from Panem. I remembered the reaping in the first book. Katniss wore a blue dress. Prim was reaped and Katniss volunt-

"Are you from Panem?" Carter asked interrupting my train of thought.

"How did you know?" Who I presumed as Katniss Everdeen wondered aloud.

"What year is it?"I finally spoke.

Katniss jumped. She probably didn't see me behind her.

Katniss wiped away her tears and said "Easy. It's 2346."

"No. It's 2012."

"What!"

And I realized the terrible truth. Last night I fell asleep reading the Hunger Games and forgetting my Ba-Restraining-Pillow, was whisked away to a gathering of what looked like teenagers. I asked a girl with a blue dress and a braid where I was.

"Primrose Everdeen." A creepy looking woman announced. And as the girl I asked started swooning- like she was going to faint- I held her arm in case she did and she started to say I volunteer, and I woke up ending the chances of Primrose coming back. "This is all my fault." I mumbled as Katniss started to panic. Then I blacked out.


	2. You Seem Familiar

Chapter 2: You Seem Familiar

Sadie P.O.V

I woke up in the Brooklyn House infirmary. I know I've told you how much I hate hospitals, but this one was actually nice. Katniss, Carter, and Jaz hovered over me. The vanilla scented candles floating near my bed were a bright green- I was fine.

"How are you feeling?"asked Jaz, our main healer.

"Good."I replied.

"What happened?"Carter jumped in.

"I remembered what happened to Katniss. Jaz, can you give Katniss a tour? I need to talk to Carter for a moment."

"No problem.", agreed the cheerleader. After they left, Carter and I were alone besides one of Felix's annoying penguins.

After a seemingly long period of awkward silence and gazing at the flickering candles, I said, "I remember how Katniss got here."

"How do you know in the first place?"questioned Carter.

"I dreamt about the District 12's reaping last night and I think I got a glimpse of the future. I forgot to use the 'magical' pillow. Anyways, Katniss was just about to volunteer when I woke up.

"So in other words, you altered the course of history?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Furiously Carter yelled,"Why would you do that?"

I counterattacked faster than you can say Everdeen, "Well if you're ba was wandering in time and space, I bet this could be as much your fault as is mine."

The curtains near the penguin tore off and Carter shut up.

"Well then, let's go find Katniss.", I added sarcastically, "And show her the unicorns and slide down a rainbow all the way to Candyland!"

"Whatever.", Carter scoffed.

_5 minutes Later_

"Hi." I sheepishly said. Carter and Jaz were introducing Katniss to everyone, while I went to go use the loo. As I walked to the bathroom, shadows began to form around me molding into the annoyingly cute god of death, Anubis. But, he also had someone else with him. A strong-looking boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The newcomer was wearing an apron.

"Who is she?" the stranger asked.

"Hush Peeta,", calmed Anubis.

"She is here helping Katniss. We're going to get Prim back."

"Is your name Peeta Mellark? We're you reaped just a few hours ago along with Katniss's sister?" I interrogated.

Peeta looked terrified. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say, you seem familar."


	3. Hello Penguins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Skye.**

**Review!**

Chapter 3: Hello Penguins

Sadie P.O.V

"I remember you. From the Reaping a few hours ago. You were the girl that was talking to Katniss. When Prim was reaped I looked where you guys were but, you and Katniss weren't anywhere to be found. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are worried sick which is ironic since Primrose is a tribute, but Katniss's mom said she'll stop at nothing to find her."

"Katniss is here", I told him and added hastily, "in the mansion. Why don't I get her and we'll have a snack?"

"Okay."

After Anubis left, we went to find everyone else and after we introduced ourselves again (cleverly concealing the fact that we were magicians) and let Katniss and Peeta to the kitchen. Phillip of Macedonia snapped when he saw the 2 unfamiliar people.

"Hush Phillip. They're friends.", Walt snapped.

"So have you ever seen a penguin?", Felix asked Katniss.

He and his twin brother Kevin loved penguins- oddly, Kevin wasn't Blood of the Pharaohs. No wasn't exactly the greatest answer because Felix asked, "Why not? Don't penguins live near your house? Wait didn't you say you lived in the Pacific? Penguins swim. In the Pacific, Arctic, Antlant-

"SHUT UP, FELIX! THEY HAVEN'T SEEN PENGUINS GET OVER IT!" I, now very annoyed snapped.

"Well excuse me if they said that they lived underwater." "We live in Panem, not the Pacific.", mumbled Katniss.

"So what do you want to eat?", Carter asked. (He desperately wanted to end this conversation.)

"Um... what do you have?" asked Peeta. "Well we have a lot. How about chocolate chip cookies and milk. Plus we can watch TV. "Okay." "Oh, I forgot. I'll introduce you to my penguins!" Felix said excitedly.

* * *

><p>In the Penguins' Room<p>

This lodge was freezing. F. R. Double E. Z.I.N.G. A few months ago, Felix forced me and Carter [Oh, fine.] _Carter and I_ to build another room made of charmed snow that will never melt to keep his "babies" (penguins).Sometimes Felix can be soooooooooooo annoying.

"Just wait a second Katniss. Oh come on, Pengey. Okay, this is Pengey, Arctic, Blizzard, Frosty, and Bob.", Felix pointed at the penguins. He continued, "Glacier is in the infirmary. Penguins, this is Katniss and Peeta. Say 'Hello penguins!' Katniss and Peeta. Please. They get upset if you don't greet them."

Everyone was snickering and I was 2 seconds away from bursting into laughter. "Yes, they do have tantrums if you don't say 'Toodleloo!'", I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Unfortunately, Katniss and Peeta didn't understand the joke, and reluctantly mumbled, "Hello."  
>"Hello, <em>penguins<em>.", Felix corrected.

"Hello, penguins."


	4. Majority Wins!

**Disclaimer: I only own the stuff in my room.**

**Review!**

Chapter 3: Majority Wins

Sadie P.O.V  
>Oh, how I hate penguins. All I said was that it was pointless to say 'Hullo' but nooooo. Apparently, Felix said I hurt Pengey's feelings, and that's why the other penguins pecked my bum! [Carter, you stop laughing right now, or I shall call Phillip of Macedonia to bite your bum.] People were obviously laughing until they saw my death glare. HAHAHA! 'sigh' I really need to re-dye my hair. Maybe green.<p>

"I love green!" exclaims Alyssa

"Well, duh. You're following the path of Geb." muttered Skye.

Skye was a new trainee following the path of Nut, which made sense cause Nut was the Goddess of the sky.

"Um excuse me, but Peeta and I don't really know what you're talking about." grumbled Katniss.

"Katniss and Peeta, wait here with the penguins. Everyone else come with me into the kitchen.", I called.

* * *

><p>In the Kitchen<p>

"So, Sadie, what's your plan?"Walt practically yelled.

He was all the way in the back, standing next to Jaz.  
>"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We don't want them to hear- we haven't told them yet, remember?" Zia warned.<p>

"Okay, I think we should tell them.", I said, waiting for the outburst.

"WHAT!" everyone else exclaimed.

Calmly I took out the cookies and poured the milk into some glasses, " They seem like they're something special. Peeta has control of the Earth. I saw him moving it using his eyes, and Katniss can do amazing things with air. I'd say they're magicians- Katniss being a follower of Nut, Peeta of Geb." I giggled.

"What? asked Felix. "Nut and Geb are Star-Crossed lovers, litterally. In the book, that's what Katniss and Peeta are called."

"That's weird."

"So should we tell them or not. Who thinks we should?" I asked. Everyone except Carter and Bob the penguin wanted to.

"Majority wins." I declared.


	5. Are We There Yet?

**Yay! Three chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and KC are too awesome for me to own. That's why I'm doing this.**

**Review!**

Chapter 5: Are We There Yet?

Sadie P.O.V  
>We went back into the penguins' room.<p>

"We should go back into the kitchen. It's much warmer there.", Carter suggested.

"Yes.", everyone sighed.

Once we got back to the kitchen, I brought out the milk and cookies (they were Chips Ahoy). I gave a glass of milk to everyone and set the cookies down in the middle of the table.

"Here's the deal," I started. "We're not normal human beings. And we have a feeling you two aren't either. Let's start from the beginning." I told them about everything: dad, us being magicians, the Red Pyramid, Bast (who is gone, for now),- the whole shabang. Then I cut to our adventures with the Throne of Fire and how we met Skye. Carter and the others added in some parts I forgot. "So, we are Egyptian magicians and we think you are too. I think Katniss is a follower of the path of Nut- the sky goddess (Skye did a silent cheer) and Peeta is following Geb's path- who is the earth god." I concluded.

Carter interjected, "We've also been reading a series of books called the Hunger Games. And guess who it's about. ("I know you know, Sadie!") I'll lend them to you for as long as you take to read them all. In the meantime, we'll be trying to find a way to get you guys back where you belong. This is the safest place for you guys, besides of course the 1st nome since Amos is now Chief Lector."

Wow. Carter sure does talk a lot. [I mean when you're telling them super boring stuff. Whatever.]

"The author of the Hunger Games. Who is it?", asked Peeta.

"Suzanne Collins. She is also a magician. A diviner and a follower of Isis to be precise.", Carter said.

"A diviner? Then, she can tell the future? No wonder she knew about the Hunger Games!", Katniss put together.

"We can go to her house right now. I know where she lives!", Skye exclaimed.

* * *

><p>2 12 hours later

"Are we there yet?", I pleaded.

"No.", Carter patiently replied.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Oh. . Sadie- we won't be there for 2 minutes and Carter, would you just politely tell her to SHUT UP!", Cleo impatiently blurted out.

We were just about to cross onto Bennett Bridge Rd. (where Suzanne Collins lives) when Suzanne jumped out in the middle of the street.

"Hello magicians. I've been expecting you.", she said.

Katniss started to say 'How did' when she remembered. "Never mind."

"Hey, Susie. How are you?", Skye politely asked.

"Fine, thank you. And who are these new magicians?", gesturing to Katniss and Peeta.

"You probably wouldn't believe us", Zia said

"Of course I would."

I pushed Katniss and Peeta next to me and said, "Ms. Collins, meet Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."


	6. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT! Please read.**

**Author's Note:**

**Just to clear things up, Prim is not dead. She simply wasn't able to escape due to the Capitol guards taking her away before Anubis got the chance. Gods aren't allowed to interfere in mortals' lives and Peeta will play a great part in this upcoming quest. I might do a chapter in Primrose's point of view. Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**


	7. Dance Prep

Chapter 6: Dance Prep

Sadie P.O.V

The look on Suzie's face was priceless! HAHAHA!

We explained what happened and Suzanne said "Well, Katniss, Peeta, it must've been sad to go to a different time and leave your family. So to cheer you up, I have a surprise!"

We followed her up to the neighborhood school- The Bridge- where a friend taught.

"Hello Nicole!", as a dark haired girl who seemed to be about 25 pushed open the door.

"Hi Suzanne! You're still chaperoning the school dance tomorrow night, right?", Nicole asked.

"Yes. Do you mind if I have company?"

"No. Bring whoever you'd like to. Wait are they teens too?"

"Yes. Here they are. This is Sadie, Carter, Katniss, Peeta, Skye, Walt, Jaz, Cleo, and Alyssa. I'm bringing them to help them cheer up. Something has happened with Katniss and Peeta. Felix here just turned ten. I'm pretty sure a high school dance would be a little boring for him. "

"No, I wanna come!", Felix pouted.

"Okay.", said Nicole.

Now, I'm not the girly girl type, but I was so excited to choose a dress and stuff.

"So how bout' we split up when we get to the mall. I know Sadie, Carter, Walt, Cleo, Skye, Cleo, and I have phones. We split up at the mall and meet up around 6 to have dinner. That okay with you guys?", Jaz asked.

"Yeah.", Felix grumbled. "But it's only 12. Can we have lunch first? I'm starving!", and as if right on cue, his stomach grumbled.

We all cracked up and hailed a cab to the mall. It was a short ride and Walt payed the man who drove us.

"So which way is the food court?", asked Skye. Strangely she'd been quiet. She's usually very talkative. We checked the directory and headed towards the food court which was right across Macy's.

"After we eat, could check there.", I pointed out.

I got my food at Sbarro like everyone else. Carter helped Katniss and Peeta. They had almost no idea of what most things were! I got 2 slices of pepperoni, breadsticks, and because they had no ribena, a sprite. I gobbled it up and waited for the other girls to finish. We headed on to Macy's. I ruffled through the racks and found a gorgeous strapless purple dress. It had a bow on the side, sequins on the top, and stopped near my knee. I also saw a pretty blue dress. It was strapless, and the bottom part was a little poofy and had black lace. I decided on the blue dress. It just seemed more "me". Jaz had no trouble finding the perfect dress. She immediately found an orange dress that suit her perfectly. Katniss took a little longer. After about an hour of trying on dresses, she came out of the dressing room with 3 in hand.

"I can't decide.", she said.

"Why don't you try them on?", suggested Alyssa.

The first one was yellow. The bottom part was ruffled and was floor length while the top had sequins and glitter. The second dress was an a-line. The top part was black and the bottom was poofy and pale pink. The last one was short, white and the top part was decorated. I personally liked the last one best. We voted (no peeking of course) and the first one won. Alyssa wanted something green, being the follower of Geb and chose between a flouncy emerald green dress with a glittery black belt and a black and green cocktail dress with one strap. The first option fit better though so she chose that. Cleo saw a pink dress at the back of a rack and fell in love with it. It was hot pink and had a big gold bejeweled belt. Finally Skye chose a short sky blue dress that was strapless, had ruffles, and a jeweled collar. When they were all done, they called the boys who'd been waiting for a while and they went back to Suzanne's house. By the time we got back They called Amos to tell him they would be staying with Ms. Collins for the night and they also called Zia to invite her to the dance.

"I'll go there tomorrow. But I might stop at the mall before going back to Suzanne's house, ok? Wait, can I talk to Carter?" Zia asked me.

"Sure!" , I said, but not before putting the phone on speaker.

"Will you go to the dance with me?", Carter asked. "I was gonna say the same thing!" said Zia.

And we all cheered. One of us had already found a date. Never mind, Walt had asked Jaz when we got to the mall. You see, Walt and I broke up a few months after defeating Apophis but we were still really close friends.


	8. The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

Sadie P.O.V

"I need a date!", I complained.

"So do I!", said Alyssa and Cleo simultaneously.

"JINX! DOUBLE JINX! INFINITY JINX!"

"Shut up!", I exclaimed. "Someda.", I mumbled and their mouths fused together.

"Hey!", Cleo tried to say.

"Fine. Hi-nehm."

"Thank you."

"Back to dates." I said to everyone. "If anyone wants to come with me to the mall, I'll be getting a cab."

We drove to the mall once again and just randomly walked around. I was bored so I checked my facebook page. Ha! The picture of Carter sucking his thumb got over 60 likes!

'Sadie, I will kill you.', Carter replied. I was so interested in reading comments ["I do to read, Carter. How else would I have known about Katniss and the Hunger Games. And don't say the movie."] I bumped into a boy.

"Anubis?", I immediately asked. He seriously looked like was cute and had the same very pale skin, raven black hair, and chocolate eyes that made me want to melt every single time.

"Sorry, Anubis?", he looked behind him as if checking if someone was there.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else.

Sorry." "S'okay. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Sadie. Sadie Kane."

"What school do you go to?"

"I don't live here. I'm just here for the dance at The School."

"I go there! I'm kinda looking for a date."

"OMG, me too!"

"Wait, I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Nico di Angelo."

But before I could get a reaction, a two headed monster burst in already fighting Zia. I'd hadn't seen anything like it in Egyptian mythology.

"Zia!", I exclaimed.

"Sadie, a little help." I was about to tell Nico to stand back, when I realized he wasn't there.

"Nico?", and I saw a figure holding a pitch black sword that seemed to be bending shadows battling the other head.

I tried everything I could think of. I Ha-di-ed it and even try to douse it with boiling hot cheese. I finally switched to my last resort. I thought of fire and with a wrenching pull in my gut, I burned the whole of the monster.

"Nico, I'm guessing you knew what that was?", I cautiously asked.

"Hydra. Greek monster. So what are you guys? Hecate?

Immortals?" "No, we're Egyptian magicians. Aren't you?"

"No. the only mortal son of Hades is standing right in front of you."

"The Greeks are alive?", Zia gasped.

"If there are already 2 pantheons, why can't there be a third?"

"Who else is out there?", Zia demanded.

"The Romans."

Then I realized we were in a burning building with a bunch of mortals still watching us.

"Hi-nehm.", I quickly said.

As the mall fixed itself back up, I manipulated the Glamour and the mortals all started wandering around saying things like "What the heck?" and "What just happened". It was actually a little funny seeing how confused they were.

"Nico, come with us.", I urged.

"I don't trust you guys.", he said.

"Come on!" and I grabbed his hand and pulled him near the water fountains. "Um.. Nico this is Zia Rashid. She is a scribe in the House of Life, former host of Nephthys and Eye of Ra. She is also girlfriend to Carter- my falconlike brother, combat magician, and Pharaoh of Egypt. I already told you I'm Sadie. I'm a magician, host of Isis, goddess of magic, defeater of Set and Apophis, daughter to Osiris, the god of the Underworld, and kitten to Bast, the goddess of cats."

"Fine, since you guys were honest with me, I'll tell you the truth.", Nico started. "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld, Counselor of the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. I am the Ghost KIng and a Hero of Olympus. I mysteriously traveled here after being taken away from Camp Jupiter, a camp for Roman demigods where I'm currently the Ambassador of Pluto. Now that ou know about me Sadie, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!", I exclaimed and pecked his cheek.

"Oh My Gods! I forgot to pay for my dress!" She held up a dress with a white chiffon and tulle bottom part and gold top part with cool designs. Then she bolted back to Macy's.

It was just me and Nico. "I'll pick you up at the street corner at 5?", he asked. "

Okay.", we hugged and I went back to Macy's to get Zia.


	9. Another Author's Note

I realized that the whole Sadie-Walt thing wouldn't work so instead of this being during the Throne of Fire, this will be after the Serpent's Shadow. And I have the links to pics of the girls' dresses on my profile. Please Review!


	10. Another Another Author's Note

This is for Bella: HAPPY NOW?!  
>AN: OMG! I'm so sorry! You guys must be ready to kill me! I went out of town and started school right after so I'm still "adjusting". Um, so I changed my penname to kindOfaDirectioner so if you search me or my story well, that's my penname! I've had some really bad writer's block and will probably be updating sometime this week. SORRY x 1,000,000,000!


	11. Replies to Comments

Replies to comments:

Khione'sKId.306, emyK: Thank you!

Matbug: Primrose is not dead- the Capitol guards took her before she was rescued. Thank you for reviewing! :D

Chris: I'll make sure to put more magical stuff!

icefox94: After a week I remembered it was a dutch braid in the movie, but I wasn't explaining her look from the movie, but thank you for reminding me!

ME: You'll see in future chapters what they can do with air and land! Safe and Sound is epic!

YES: I know, but it was told in Sadie's POV and she isn't really the brightest bulb out there, so yeah!

leonardchurch813: No flames please! I can take criticism but no bad words please! And maybe ba's can travel through time and space! maybeeee...

Guest: That's what I'm doing now aren't I? ;)

Animmation: Sup Nix! You just found me right now? BTW I changed my penname to kindOfaDirectioner. Don't tell Bella!


End file.
